Under the Sea
Overview Under the Sea was a song in the 1989 film, The Little Mermaid. It was sung by character Sebastian to show Ariel that the sea was her home. It won the 1990 academy award for best original song. It has become an iconic disney song. Arguably one of their most iconic songs next to "When You Wish Upon a Star" or "Let it Go" Use in the RP Under the Sea was performed by Cyrax, who was trying to convince Sektor to stay in Kyle and Fyre's base. He doesn't change up any lyrics whatsoever, he just sings the full song. It works and Sektor stayed in the base. Lyrics Cyrax: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally (Naturally) Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me (It's music to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Trivia Under the Sea is the only song from The Little Mermaid to be performed in the RP. Category:Musical Numbers Category:Disney Category:Mortal Kombat